


Mall Boy

by ZBoy (Imnbffs)



Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: AU, All Platonic - Freeform, Dad Schlatt, Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, High School AU, LITERALLY, Little Brother Tubbo, Moving, Shopping, Tags to be added, brother dream, dream and wilbur rivalry, family war, lets make the minecraft men be family, mall, minor oc appearence, minx is mentionned, moving au, no beta we die, sbi family, they at the mall, they meet at a bookstore, tommy and tubbo just vibe, why are the tags their actual names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnbffs/pseuds/ZBoy
Summary: Tommy goes on a mall trip with his brothers. While there, he meets Tubbo in a bookshop.What he doesn’t know is that both of their family have history with eachother.———This is less plot based but more oneshot chapters.Also I don’t know that much about Philza, so please don’t hate me if I don’t write him like he is.That’s all!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Darryl Noveschosch & Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommy & Wilbur, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Ranboo, Tubbo & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Technoblade, ninachu & philza, tommy & techno, tubbo & tommy, wilbur & techno
Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022868
Comments: 33
Kudos: 460





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is gonna be posted on my MCYT book on Wattpad (Zombieddude)  
> So yeah, just to say that it’s me.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

It was that one weekend they eventually had where their dad was working the whole time, so they decided to go to the mall, because nothing could go wrong with that.

As Wilbur was driving (Techno being deemed not responsible enough to drive), Tommy was listening to his music in the backseat, just staring out the window. He leaned his head on his hand and closed his eyes. It was an average long drive since the boys lived out in the middle of nowhere so Techno could have his place to farm potatoes...for some reason...

"Tommy don't fall asleep, we'll be there soon." Techno said.  
"Yeah in... 22 minutes, sure." Tommy replied, sneakily glancing at the GPS. "And maybe longer if there's traffic, if we get in a crash, if Wilbur intentionally drives over a child due to your peer pressure, if-" The boy rambled but was cut off.  
"Okay we get it. Give it 30 minutes max." Wilbur sighed from the driver's seat.  
"30 minute nap." Tommy mumbled.

* * *

They eventually got there after 31 minutes, which Tommy kept mentioning to Wilbur.  
"Alright Tommy, don't go off-" But before his brother could even finish the sentence, the younger was gone.

Tommy went into a bookshop. He didn't know why, bookshops were lame. They were full of old ladies who got books on knitting, or bored guys who were dragged here by their girlfriends...usually. But in his case, he just dragged himself there and looked around. Tommy went through the aisles, reading the titles and associating them with his brothers. (He thought of Wilbur when he saw a book titled How to make a proper break-up song and laughed.) Obviously, he wasn’t going to actually buy the books. Why would he anyways?

He stopped in an aisle where he saw another boy who looked around his age. The brunette was looking up at a book, looking down at his phone, furiously typed, then went back to looking at the book and trying to grab it. He was struggling quite a bit since it was on the top shelf, and the boy obviously couldn't reach.

Tommy felt bad for him but it was honestly quite entertaining. He cheered him on in his mind while the boy was trying to reach for the book. The boy must've noticed Tommy staring in the corner of his eyes because he immediately stopped and flushed in embarrassment from his struggles. The boy went back to quickly typing on his phone.

The two kept on glancing at each other. Barely paying attention to the books around them. The boy had stopped trying to get the book. Tommy mentally sighed and decided that he should be kind, for once, and help the other. He quietly made his way over and spoke up:

"Need any help?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.  
The boy seemed startled that Tommy came up to him, but thankful anyways. "Uh- Yes please... Could you help me by grabbing this book right there?" He asked, pointing to a book. The art of business and loving the shit out of money  
Quite a strange title if you'd ask Tommy.  
"Yeah sure." He replied, taking the book and giving it to the other. "I'm Tommy by the way." He added.  
"Thank you! I'm Tubbo." The brunette- Tubbo said.

Tommy already found that there was something about the other. Friend potential. Maybe best friend potential?  
"So, uh, what brings you to a book shop?" Tommy asked, trying to get a conversation going.  
Tubbo shrugged. "Jus' getting something for my dad's birthday. That's all. How about you?" He asked.  
"Well... I don't know really, my feet just dragged me here." Tommy said.  
"Your feet dragged you here..?..... Sounds dumb." Tubbo said, mumbling at the end.

"OI DON'T YOU CALL ME DUMB YOU BITCH!" Tommy yelled, force of habit with his brothers. He then paused. He just yelled at a boy he just met, a boy he thought had best friend potential. Not only that but he also called him a bitch.

Tubbo stared at him shocked then burst out laughing. "Bahaha! Tommy shut up we're in a bookstore! This is supposed to be quiet!"  
"I'm pretty sure your talking about a library but okay." Tommy said, bringing his voice down to a loud talking voice, which was usually the quietest he could be.  
"Still! People are reading!" Tubbo laughed, looking over to a table where adults were staring at them.

The two stood in confortable silence for a bit. "So, do you know this place well? Cuz I sure don't." Tommy said, having close to never been in this mall.  
"Yeah I do. You wanna go walk around and stuff?" Tubbo offered.  
"Sure, show me the best spots around here." Tommy smiled at the other.  
"Aight, let me just go pay first."

* * *

"Tubbo- Tubbo, lookada bee." Tommy said pointing to a bee plush in a toy store.  
"I like da bee." Tubbo responded. He then saw another bee plush. "Matching bee?" He asked.  
"Matching bee." Tommy responded while nodding.  
And that's how both boys ended up owning matching bee plushies, even though they were 'too old' for stuffed animal, and Tommy thought it was a bit silly. But ay, both him and his new friend were having fun.

They then went into a gaming store and just looked around. They agreed that every other game was lame and Minecraft was the only good game there, they found one more thing in common.  
The worker there, hearing them talk trash about the other games, came over to try and start an argument. The two friends quickly dipped out of that one.

Their final stop was at the candy shop. They got all kinds of candy in acceptable amounts (acceptable being spending over 40$ collectively). They got all their stuff and headed to the food court where they talked even more.

Things Tommy had learned about Tubbo.  
-He lived in the village next to the mall  
-He lived with his older brother and his dad  
-His dad's friend would show up occasionally at his house, most of the time uninvited  
-He plays a couple instruments  
-He plays Minecraft  
-He already thinks of Tommy as his best friend

Tubbo gave Tommy his discord so they could chat more.

Things Tubbo learned about Tommy  
-He had two older brothers  
-He lived with his dad and brothers  
-He lived on a potato farm, because of one of his brother  
-His family was crazy (Tommy's words, not his)  
-He also played Minecraft  
-He was his best friend

Tommy quickly added Tubbo on discord so it was confirmed that they'd talk more often.

* * *

A while after the boys had settled in the food court, a older looking guy who's blond hair was covering his eyes came over and tapped Tubbo on the shoulder.  
"There you are. We should get going soon. Dad and Quackity are waiting in the parking lot." He said.  
"What do you mean 'There you are!' I was waiting for you in the book store like an hour ago. Also I wanna wait until Tommy's brothers get here because I don't want to leave him here alone." Tubbo replied. He then turned to Tommy. "Tommy, this is Dream, my brother I was talking to you about. Dream, this is Tommy. He's the one who helped me while you were on a date with George and Sapnap."

Dream nudged Tubbo's shoulder. "It wasn't a date, shut up." He then looked at Tommy. "Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too." The blonde replied, then looked at his phone, sending a quick text to someone. "I told my brothers I’m here, so they should be over here soon."  
They waited a bit more while talking, mostly Tubbo and Tommy did though.

Soon enough, Wilbur and Techno finally got here. "Tommy why did you just run off like that?" Wilbur asked.  
"I dunno, but look I made a friend." Tommy said, pointing at Tubbo.  
Wilbur looked at Tubbo, then looked at the person behind him. "Dream?" He asked.  
"No that's Tubb-"  
Dream let out a laugh. "Wilbur!? Man, I haven't seen you in a while."

Tommy looked at Tubbo wondering if he knew what was going on. Tubbo just shrugged while looking back at Tommy.  
"Mhmm? You were probably weeping under your bedsheets because of me." Wilbur said, rolling his eyes.  
"Hah, you wish. The last time I saw you, you lost and immediately reached to your guitar to write sad songs. How's that going for you?" Dream asked.  
The two younger boys looked from the passive-aggressive (mostly agressive) interaction and looked at Techno, hoping the other would help or something.  
"Oh it’s going well, actually. How are your dumb little videos going? What do you call 'em, Manhunts? Are those the videos where your friends show you how much they hate you by beating you?" Wilbur said.  
Yeah, it was an all aggressive interaction.

Techno made his way between the two. "Okayyyyy, as much as I like witnessing fights, we've gotta go. Nice meeting you kid." He glanced at Tubbo. "Now let's go." He added, dragging his brothers out the mall with him.  
"Bye Tubbo!" Tommy yelled as he was being dragged away.  
"Bye Tommy!" Tubbo yelled back.

* * *

"Is that the Soot guy you told me about once?" Tubbo asked, walking alongside his brother.  
"Yup, he still hasn't changed. Always looking for a fight. I can't believe you get along with his brother." Dream said, walking to the exit.  
Tubbo looked up at him. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked.  
"What? Nah. It's not because dad and his dad have a rivalry, and his brother and I have a rivalry that we're gonna stop you two from being friends. I was just surprised, that's all." Dream exclaimed, looking back at him.  
Tubbo nodded. "Okay... Cool." He replied. What was most important to him was that him and Tommy could keep being friends.  
"Now let's pick up the pace, Quackity brought over his own CDs to play in the car."  
"Oh god, not again." The younger grumbled.

* * *

"You seriously became friends with one of the Schlatts? Their whole family is dumb, I can't believe you even did that." Wilbur exclaimed in anger.  
"Hey! Tubbo isn't dumb!" Tommy defended.  
Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe your little friend isn't dumb, but the rest of the family is!"  
"I don't even know who the Schlatts are!"  
"They'r-"  
"And I don't care about what kind of butthurt grudge you or anyone have against them. I'm just happy I made a friend and we had fun and he actually knows how to get around this damn place." Tommy added, cutting off what could of been one of Wilbur's rants.

"Okay, let's go home. I'll drive since Will's too angy to drive." Techno said.  
"I'm NOT angry!" Wilbur retaliated.  
Techno nodded calmly. "I know, that's why I said angy." He smirked but stopped as his brother elbowed him in the stomach.

It was clear who was driving that night, and it was certainly not Wilbur.


	2. Moving to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is moving and Tubbo finds out about why the families hate eachother

Tubbo and Tommy sat on a video call talking about random things. They've only met a week ago but are talking like they've known each other for years. Both boys have been on calls or texting whenever they could, which was almost every evening. They've also played Minecraft for several hours, both dads found it hard to pry their sons away from their computers.

"Anyways, have I told you that I'm moving soon?" Tommy asked, just remembering about that.

"No, actually, you didn't. When are you moving?" Tubbo asked in response.

"I'm moving early next week. I just learnt about it two days ago. Finally, no more potato farm." Tommy said happily.

His friend laughed. "That's neat, where are you moving to-"

"Tubbo!" His dad called out.

"I'm sorry, give me a second." Tubbo said before muting his mic. He turned around to face his closed door, as if it would make his dad hear him better.

"Yeah?" He yelled out in response to his dad.

"Come downstairs, Quackity is here." His dad said.

It's always him having to go downstairs while Quackity came over and not even doing anything while his dad and Quackity talked. It became exhausting after a while but he didn't want to upset his dad so he complied.

Well, there were those times where they did go out for a car ride when Quackity was over, but those were only rare occasions.

"Alright, one minute. I gotta say bye to Tommy." Tubbo yelled out. He then unmuted himself.

"Hey sorry, I have to go. _Quackity's over_." Tubbo said, poorly imitating his dad's voice.

"Alright, I'll call you later?" Tommy asked, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah sure! See you later!" Tubbo said, before hanging up the call.

"...Yeah can you believe your getting new neighbours? It's like the third family in the past few months." Tubbo heard Quackity say, only now zoning back into the conversation.

Him and his brother were sitting on the couch listening to his dad and his friend talk about things. He almost fell asleep while listening.

"Hah, my friend is moving too." Tubbo mentioned quietly.

The two adult looked at each other.

"What a coincidence." He added.

Quackity then burst out laughing. "The Soot's being neighbours to you guys! Oh that's gonna be hilarious! Please tell me that's what's happening!" He practically yelled.

Tubbo sighed audibly. "Why are you guys angry at Tommy's family? And why did I never hear of that story before?"

Schlatt sighed, it would finally be the time to tell his youngest son what was going on.

"Well you see Tubbo, we don't exactly hate the Soot's, it's more like they hate us." Schlatt explained. "It's really a long story..." The man laughed sheepishly.

"Go ahead, I've got time." Tubbo said, really wanting to know.

Schlatt sighed again and shifted a bit in his seat, he might as well get comfortable for this. "Alright, alright. This all started when your old man was in high school..."

* * *

In the halls, you could see a 17 year old Schlatt intentionally placing his election campaign poster right next to 18 year old Philza's.

"I can't believe they let a child run for school president." Philza said under his breath.

"Scared you’re gonna lose?" Schlatt responded.

"Nah, just worried there wont be anyone there to comfort you when you lose." Phil turned to Schlatt and smirked all cocky.

"You're right, he wont have anyone to comfort him if he'll lose. He'll have someone to cheer him on when he wins." A 17 year old Quackity said, coming up behind Schlatt and putting his arm around his shoulder.

Philza rolled his eyes. "Well I know I have a better chance at winning since I'm actually responsible and know some if the rules in the school’s rule book."

Schlatt laughed. "Nerd. Anyways, I have a great chance at winning since I listen to what the people want."

"As much as Schlatt sounds promising," Minx piped up, walking up to them. "I'm voting Phil here, at least he doesn't ghost me on study dates."

"You've never been on a study date with him!" Schlatt argued.

Minx rolled her eyes. "Well if I did, he wouldn't ghost me like, ahem, someone." She said then walked away.

"I said I was sorry!" Schlatt said, leaving to chase after her.

"So, Philza, what do you bring to the table as being the school's president." The principal asked. It was the day of the debate and they had a whole school assembly in the auditorium. Both Schlatt and Philza stood on the stage, being stared down by fellow classmates.

"Well, I do believe that once I win, school rules will be enforced more than they already are, since it would make a better learning environment for all students of the school. I just want everyone to succeed and go to the furthest of their abilities." Philza said. People in the audience clapped and so did the principal.

"Alright, and now, you Schlatt?" The principal asked.

"Well first of all-" Schlatt placed his hands on the podium they had. "-i'd extend everyone's lunch period by five minutes. It's not much, but its the least I can do, for now. Just think about the people who's friends are in other classes, they get to spend more time with them. Plus, it's to make sure we're all ready for our next classes." He said. And again, people clapped.

"Alright, great answers, both of you." The principal then turned to the audience. "In the next two days, feel free to ask them questions and place your votes by Thursday third period." The man announced, which meant the end of the assembly.

* * *

"I've think you've got this in the bag. Five extra minutes is always appreciated over enforced rules." Quackity said, munching on his lunch.

"True, except do you really think an 11th grader has a higher chance than a 12th grader?" Eret asks, sitting with them...for some reason.

The other two shrugged. "Dunno, depends how people see it. So, who're you voting for?" Quackity asked.

"No one. I'd rather focus on clubs over school presidency." Eret responded, shrugging.

"Wow, so brave, so independent, so focused." Schlatt mocked, making the others laugh.

"I know. Anyways, I've got to go see Phil, he asked me to give him a pep talk or something." Eret announced, standing up and waving as he left.

"What!?" Phil exclaimed as the audience burst into applause and cheers.

Schlatt turned to him and smirked. "See, listen to the people." He said. Schlatt stood up and walked to the principal to officialize his high school presidency.

"YEEEEAH BABE! YOU GO!" A feral Quackity said in the audience.

"It's alright Phil, you did your best." Niki said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Plus, it's not THAT big of a deal, it's not like it's an actual presidency." Sally said, patting her brother on the shoulder.

Phil sighed and slumped in his chair. "Yeah, but I wanted to make this school a better work environment. You don't know how many morons disturb class for no reason. I wouldn't be surprised if Schlatt was one of them." Philza hissed, staring and judging the crowded boy across the cafeteria. "I hate Schlatt. I really don't think I can think of anything good about him, ever." He added.

"So you're just gonna hate him forever?" Sally asked.

"Yup, from now on, I hate Schlatt." Phil said.

* * *

"And yeah, that's basically what happened." Schlatt said, finishing his story.

Tubbo just stared at the floor. "That's dumb." He said. "Like, there were probably a bunch of other people who ran for president, but didn't even get in the finalists. Also why is he so salty about it, damn."

Schlatt laughed and shrugged. "I don't know, some people are just like that I guess."

"And why does Tommy's brother hate Dream?" Tubbo asked, turning to his brother who'd only been listening this whole time.

"Get ready for this, because it's weirdly a bit like dad's story." Dream said, letting out a chuckle.

* * *

Three young teens were staring, for what felt like hours, at a poster that had been hung up many weeks ago. The poster was announcing an open spot for the gaming club president.

"How can they say no to you? You're literally the best Minecraft player I know!" 7th grade Sapnap hyped up.

"Yeah, but he'd have a better chance at the Minecraft club." 8th grader George said.

"There is no Minecraft club dumbass." Sapnap said.

8th grade Dream shrugged. "It's not really based on gaming skill. More like leadership I guess." He mumbled. "Plus, as long as I have the confidence, I got this!"

"Maybe it's also because there's only two of you running. But I'm not so sure you'll win." 8th grade Techno said, walking up behind the three.

Dream turned around. "Oh, hey Techno." He said in a polite tone, the other two turned around at the mention of the name.

There was always and air of competition between the two but they kept it civil...most of the time.

"Wait really? Who else is running?" Sapnap asked.

"Wilbur, duh." Techno said matter-of-factly.

Sapnap quickly leaned over to Dream and whispered to him. "Yeah, you've definitely got this."

"Well... Tell him I say good luck." Dream said with a smile. He then exited the room with George and Sapnap following him, leaving Techno staring at the poster.

“BrUhHh.” Techno said as they just left him there.

* * *

It was the day of the "debate". The members of the gaming club were all present in the club room. Which included the old club president and the club supervisor, because any club just _had_ to have a teacher to supervise for some reason.

"So, Wilbur. Why should you be club president?" The former president, who hosted this "debate", asked.

"Well, I've hosted online events before with a bunch of people, so it could bring more attraction to the club. Plus I'd like to think that I know how to run things pretty well, so everyone could easily enjoy the club even more." Wilbur stated.

"Alright, and how about you, Dream?" The host asked.

"Well, first of all, I would dedicate most of my time to this club. Unlike my competitor here who's currently working on his music career, I'm available to dedicate the majority of my time to the club." Dream explained.

Wilbur just stared at him. "Woah- Wait- You can't just attack my music career like that!" He exclaimed.

"No objections-"

"I'm not attacking your music career, I'm just saying. Plus I'm practically doing you a favour so you can focus more on your music than club problems." Dream countered.

"Hey-"

Wilbur scoffed. "I am perfectly capable of multitasking important things, thank you very much."

Dream rolled his eyes. "Wow, okay. But if you could only have one, your music or the gaming club, which one would it be?" He asked.

" **ALRIGHT NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS PLEASE!** " The host basically shouted. He then took a deep breath. "Alright, audience members, in the next ten minutes you'll be allowed to make your final decision and place your vote in the box." The host then placed a box on the table which was in the middle of the two competitors.

"Who'd you think is gonna win?" Sapnap asked, watching from the audience.

"Dream, obviously. A lot of people here know him well and that improves the likeliness that they'll vote for him." George responded, gesturing to two 7th graders dressed in red and blue. "Plus, I genuinely think he's a better fit for this."

Sapnap nodded. "Same."

Dream was feeling nervous, but he still knew he had this. Because he _did_ have this, right? He was standing in front of a crowd who's eyes were practically burning into his skin. He could practically feel the glare of Wilbur and his brother.

He glanced over to his two friends and felt better after their encouraging smiles. Dream knew they were rooting for him. And so what if he didn't win? What would he truly loose apart from a club president election?

"And the results are in, drumroll please." The host said as the supervisor played a generic drumroll video on his computer. "Our new club president is... Dream! Congratulations!" The ex-president announced.

"AY! THAT'S OUR FRIEND!" Sapnap yelled from the audience.

"HELL YEAH IT IS!" George screamed.

Wilbur slumped over the cafeteria table. "It's okay, you did great..." Techno said, trying to cheer him up as best as he could.

"And so what if you lost? What did you really lose appart from a club-presidency election?" 7th grade Fundy asked, looking at his cousins.

Wilbur sighed. "You just don't understand Fundy. He really said that I couldn't dedicate all my time to the club! Who does he think he is? He's just some random green dude that just has hair over his face but can still see for some reason!" He exclaimed.

"r/oddlyspecific" Techno mumbled.

"Not the time, I think." Fundy mumbled back.

"I really hate that Dream guy. I don't think I'll think goodly of him ever again." Wilbur grumbled.

"Welcome to the club." Techno responded, finally digging into his lunch.

* * *

"And yeah, that's basically what happened." Dream concluded.

Tubbo looked at the ground, taking all this information in. "So both of you were presidents in high school and hated by a whole family? Gosh pick a struggle." Tubbo said which made the three others burst into laughter.

Schlatt laughed. "I know right?"

"But I do have one question though, if they went to the same school as us, how come I've never seen Tommy?" Tubbo asked.

"Well, they moved two months after Dream won that election. You were in 4th grade at the time and I'm pretty sure the kid went to a different elementary school." Schlatt explained the best he could.

Tubbo nodded. "Alright, makes sense." He said.

The four stayed in silence for a while, until Quackity spoke up. "I'm bored. Car ride anyone?" He asked.

"Yes, let's get out of this damn house." Dream groaned while standing up and quickly putting his shoes on.

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! OUT OF EVERY PLACE IT HAD TO BE BACK THERE WHERE THE SCHLATT'S ARE!"

Tommy watched as Wilbur yelled at his dad as they were eating dinner. He didn't quite understand why he was yelling, but he had a hunch that it had to do with the way he and Tubbo's brother acted around each other.

Philza sighed. "Listen, it's not like I wanna go back there either, but we don't have a choice." He explained.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WE DID HAVE A CHOICE, WE COULD'VE MOVED OUT OF THE FUCKING COUNTRY!"

"Pass the salt?" Techno asked Tommy.

The younger nodded and passed it over.

"Look, Wilbur, moving back there is easier than moving literally anywhere else. So here's what you can do. You can ignore them completely. I doubt we'll even see them in the neighbourhood at all." Philza said. _Oh but how wrong he was._

* * *

"So, I didn't get the chance to ask, where exactly are you moving?" Tubbo asked, once again in another call with Tommy.

"Oh, we're moving to Craftscreek on Minersroad." Tommy responded, looking at the house on Google Maps on another tab.

"Wait, is it house 164920?" Tubbo asked.

Tommy paused for a bit. "Uh... Yeah... What are you, a stalker?" He asked.

Tubbo quickly shook his head. "No dude, it's just the address of the exact same house that's been sold next to my house. This means we're gonna be neighbours!" He exclaimed.

"AYY that's pog!" Tommy cheered. "Can't wait to break into your room at unreasonable hours of the night." He said.

Tubbo laughed. "Same! Can't wait to eventually get stuck in your tree for some weird reason that your gonna have to make up a random excuse for."

Tommy laughed as well. "Man, I hope your not actually a stalker just lying to me, that would suck."

"Dude I'm not lying! Look!" Tubbo said, sending a picture of the 'sold' sign on the neighbours' lawn.

You can only imagine the shock that the rest of the household felt when Tommy yelled about how Tubbo, Schlatt's youngest son, was going to be their neighbour once they moved.

"PHILZA YOU BITCH WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME THIS IS BETRAYAL-" An angry Wilbur yelled from across the house.

"WILBUR SOOT TAKE THAT BACK OR ELSE YOUR LOSING YOUR PHONE FOR A WEEK!" An angry Philza yelled back at his son.

"Dad!" Tubbo exclaimed, running into the dining room, where his dad was. "You won't believe this! Tommy is actually gonna be our new neighbour!"

Schlatt smiled. "That's great!" He said. He was truly happy for his son that he'd get to live next to his new friend, even if that meant that two angry and salty men would also be there to curse them and their whole bloodline.

You could hear Dream's wheeze from the living room. "This means Wilbur's also gonna be there! Oh he's gonna be so angry!"

Tubbo rolled his eyes. "So obsessed." He said before leaving. Schlatt was confused on what he meant by that, but continued what he was doing anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2886 words  
> Okay, I need to explain some things here  
> Sally (Yes, Sally the Salmon) is Philza’s sister, so the boy’s aunt in this story.  
> Since Fundy is Sally’s son, that makes him Tommy, Techno and Wilbur’s cousin IN THIS STORY.  
> I don’t know much about Minx, but I added her in because I felt like it.  
> Quackity called Schlatt babe platonically, that’s all it was.  
> In this story, the high school includes 7th and 8th grade, so yeah, Dream could be the high school gaming club president.  
> Sapnap is younger than Dream and George in this story.  
> Debated on making Techno older but that wouldn’t match up with the story kinda.  
> That’s all!  
> Comments appreciated, thanks for reading!


	3. Angry man with angry kid and unbothered kids in a car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally move in! And small things happen!

Tommy looked out the car window as Philza was driving him and his brothers to their new home. He was familiar with the town, moving in the middle of fourth grade, but he wasn't familiar with his new school. He groaned internally while thinking about school, just thinking of the word made him unhappy. Luckily, he still had a week until he'd be actually going to the school. One week to get settled into his new room. One week to hang out with Tubbo all day- Backtrack, Tubbo still had school to go to. Screw the education system...

Wilbur was not happy. He was not happy and it was clear by the way he talked, walked, and acted. Also because he's stated that he hated his new home already multiple times. He even packed aggressively. Although he wasn't mad at the fact that he was moving, the potato smell was getting old after a while, he was angry at the fact that out of everywhere they could've moved, they had to move next to a family that he and his father hate. And what angered him the most is that his dad didn't seem bothered whatsoever. It was as if the man he swore to hate for the rest of his life just became a stranger, or worse, an acquaintance to him. But he wasn't going to be like that, Wilbur knew he'd keep his promise to himself by continuing to hate Dream.

Techno was sitting in the passenger seat while playing on his phone during the drive, he knew that if Wilbur was at his place, a fight (and an eventual car crash) would break out. He really didn't have an opinion on the move. His business was done and now he was off to go do other business elsewhere. He'd gained a lot during his stay at the farm, like the multiple bags of potatoes in the trunk of the car. The only thing he wasn't excited for was that he'd have to socialize with people, since he'd be deemed the new kid even though he went to that exact same school before.

Philza was absolutely fuming in his mind. Of course he didn't want to move right next to the man he hated, but it wasn't like he had a choice anyways. He didn't think that the other man lived there anyways. Plus, it was true that the place was the only one available. As a single dad, working practically all day, having to take care of three kids, he'd gladly take any cheap house options if it meant his boys didn't live on the streets. He was glad that Tommy would enjoy living next to his friend, at least that would make one of them.

They finally pulled into their new houses driveway, the moving trucks already passed days prior.

_(The author has no idea how moving works- Apologies)_

"Dad can I go to see Tubbo now?" Tommy asked, hopping out of the car. He pointed to one of the neighbours' house. Out of both neighbouring houses, of course Schlatt's had to be the one that was slightly, but noticeably, closer to theirs.

Phil checked the time. "Well I'm pretty sure Tubbo's still in school, but you can start unpacking stuff in your room and see if he's there later." He said, since it was 1:46 PM on a Tuesday afternoon.

Tommy groaned but complied, taking his stuff to put in his new room, that had been pre-established so there wouldn't be any room wars.

Wilbur groaned, getting out of the car. He scowled at the house. He probably looked strange and a bit crazy at the moment, but he was too angry to care. Dream would probably be out there at midnight with his two stupid friends, drunk as fuck, yelling for the whole neighbourhood to hear. That's how annoying the guy was.

Techno took his potato bags and headed downstairs, where his room was. Maybe he'd start a mini potato farm down there. He knew how, so why not?

Philza walked behind his boys grabbing his stuff, he then stopped abruptly in front of the door. He looked to his left to see the one and only JSchlatt staring at him with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey there neighbour." He said. The man then burst into hysterics as Phil grumbled and stepped into his new house.

* * *

"You should've seen him Quackity! Oh god he was so fucking pissed it was so fucking funny!" Schlatt told his friend over the phone.

"No way that they're already there! I wanna see that for myself, hold on I'm coming over." Quackity responded. You could hear the sound of a door opening and closing in the background.

"Man, I'm gonna have so much fun. Screw being a mature adult, this shit is funny!" Schlatt said. He then hung up to let Quackity drive without distractions, because safe driving is important.

The two men sat inside the house, staring at the window at their new neighbours. “Wow, do you know how much power we- you have right now?” Quackity said.

“Mhmm. Just breathing in their general direction makes their blood boil.” Schlatt responded.

“I can’t wait to help you piss them off.” Quackity said, putting an arm around his friend’s shoulder.

“Well, yeah, but I don’t want to make them move again just now. I’m not that evil.” Schlatt said.

Quackity looked over to him. “What? Why?” He asked.

“Well Tubbo’s friend just moved there, and I’m glad to see him happy. And plus one of Phil’s used to sometimes hang out with Dream for a while and they’d fight, but in a good way, if there is a good way of fighting. I’m not gonna purposely make their dad make them. ove again. I just want my boys to be happy.” Schlatt explained.

Quackity stayed quiet for a bit. “Aww is wittle Schlatt being a good dad and wesponsible?” He cooed.

Schlatt punched him in the shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Not my fault you can’t take care of a goldfish.”

“AY! Roberta had a sense of adventure! Who was I to stop her from perusing her dreams?” Quackity said, rubbing the spot where his friend hit.

“It was a goldfish. From a fair. Those are supposed to last a week not an hour.” Schlatt replied.

* * *

“Thanks for the car ride, George!” Tubbo said, stepping out if the vehicle. Tubbo thought his brother’s friends were nice. They were probably nicer to him than Dream, but he wouldn’t complain. It was one of these days that were common where George, the only one out of the three who was actually responsible enough to drive, would drive him and Dream back home. This often ended in both Sapnap and George staying over for supper, but he didn’t mind.

“No problem.” The older boy said.

“Are you two coming in or do you have any plans?” Dream asked, stepping out of the car as well.

“Well I have a test tomorrow but I’m always down for some 4am studying.” Sapnap said and shrugged.

George shook his head. “You are so irresponsible. And I don’t have anything else planned.”

“Okay, nice! Come in then.” Dream said.

Just as he said that, a figure from the neighbouring house quickly ran out the door.

“Tubbo!” The figure exclaimed.

Tubbo turned around quickly and gasped. “Tommy! You’re here! You’re actually here!” He said, as Tommy jumped the fence to meet up with his ~~best~~ friend.

~~He’d never admit to himself or~~ ~~anyone that Tubbo was already his best friend~~

Tubbo wrapped his arms around the taller boy and hugged him. Tommy hugged back but nit before letting out a chuckle. “God you’re so clingy Tubbo.” He said.

As the two younger kids chatted happily after being reunited, both of Dream’s friends turned and looked at him, wondering who was this child who just jumped his fence. “New neighbours.” Dream said. “The Soots.” He added.

“Isn’t that the last name of that one guy from eighth grade?” George asked.

“No way, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, the Technoblade is back?” Sapnap asked.

Dream nodded. “Apparently yeah. He’s probably going to be so pissed off if I even step outside my house.” He laughed.

“Oh think about all the things we could do to make them angry!” Sapnap said, sighing dreamily.

George rolled his eyes. “You two are so immature.” He said.

“Aww Gogy, we all know you want to join in on the fun.” Sapnap said, pinching the other’s cheek lightly.

And little did they know, an angry yellow wearing boy was glaring daggers at the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! Hope you’re all having a wonderful time. Sorry since this is a shorter chapter and took a bit longer to write/publish, but hope you’ve enjoyed it anyways.  
> Already planning things for next chapter!  
> I also have ideas for separate fics/oneshots so I may work on them as well from time to time.  
> Anyways, Tubbo’s birthday was two days ago, so yeah, thats very pog!
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are very appreciated!


	4. School day AKA Great, decent and ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school, pog
> 
> Tommy meets loads of new people and possibly considers joining a club
> 
> Dream meets up with someone, and also basically saves a whole room of people
> 
> Slight OC appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the almost two moths disappearance for this fic, I really don’t have an excuse for that, but I hope this almost 3000 words chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Some parts of the chapter are kind of inconsistent (in my opinion) with the writing style and I apologize in advance to that.
> 
> Also some OC’s are in this chapter. (slight spoiler but not really) They will be relevant for one more chapter and then will most likely disappear
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoy the chapter. Feel free to check out my MCYT oneshot book @ Zombieddude on Wattpad

The dreaded day finally came where the boys officially had to go back to school. It wouldn't be so be so bad for Techno and Wilbur since they used to go there, but it would be a different story for Tommy since he's never stepped a foot in that school before.

The boys woke up early, too early for anyone's liking, and decided to be their productive selves by getting changed, eating breakfast, packing their lunches. All without the minimal arguments possible. Philza was very impressed when he walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, you guys are getting along AND being productive at the same time." The man said.

Wilbur looked over to his dad. "Please, it's too early for this." He said.

From beside him Tommy groaned. "Its too early for anything! Fuck the education system!" He yelled out, slapping the counter to show off his frustrations.

Techno then put his hand on Tommy's head. "Shush child, the adults are trying to not get a headache." He said, putting another potato in his lunchbox.

Tommy scoffed. "You're not even an adult, you're a bitch. That's what you are!"

"You don't even want to fight me right now."

"Uh, yeah I do! Come on bitch fight me!"

Wilbur looked from his brothers to his dad with a saddened look. "You jinxed it! Look what you did Phil!" He exclaimed in betrayal.

Philza sighed and shrugged. "Welp, not my problem." He said leaving the room.

"Kinda is, we're literally your kids!" Will stated, watching his father leave. He sighed and continued making his lunch while ignoring his brothers' bickering.

* * *

A bit later, the three unwillingly made their way to the bus stop. They didn't know much about this part of town, appart from the Schlatts who lived right next to them, so they didn't know how many people would be at the stop doing the same thing that they were. Surprisingly when they got there, only three immediately recognizable people were there, waiting. Tubbo, Dream and Sapnap.

As the Soots approached, Tommy in the lead, they quickly were seen by Tubbo, who rushed out of his previous conversation to greet Tommy.

"Tommy! Good morning!" His friend said smiling at him.

"Tubbo! How's it going big man?" Tommy asked, smiling back at his best friend.

"As good as it can get on a school morning." The boy replied, walking back to the stop with him, now being able to hear the conversation that Sapnap and Dream were having.

"He legit just said, 'No Sapnap, I'm not driving you to school because I'm not a good friend!'" The noirette said, making a horrible impression of their friend.

"So that's why you're being extra dramatic this morning?" Dream asked.

Sapnap rolled his eyes and gave his friend a nudge. "No you." He replied.

Dream nudged him back. "I really wonder how Karl can deal with you all the time."

"Hey dude, not cool!"

Wilbur and Techno ended up standing awkwardly behind everyone, not really knowing what to say.

"D'you know when the bus is coming here?" Wilbur asked.

"Nope." Techno replied.

"Alright."

.

.

.

"D'you think this is gonna go well?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Oh..."

"We have all classes together!" Tubbo exclaimed, looking at Tommy's schedule. The latter rolled his eyes.

"God you're so clingy." He said.

Tubbo scoffed. "Fine then Mr. Independent, have fun finding your classes by yourself." He said, turning away from his friend.

"Wait no Tubbo, I was joking, please I take it back." Tommy said, grabbing Tubbo by the shoulders and shaking him, which sent both boys into a fit of laughter.

Eventually a couple other students irrelevant to the story arrived to the bus stop and so did the bus. Tubbo and Tommy sat together, obviously, and talked all the way to school.

"Damn I don't even remember any of the teachers at this school." Wilbur mumbled, looking at his schedule.

"Sometimes you just gotta forget people. That how you know they weren't important." Techno mumbled in response.

Wilbur looked over to him. "Great life advice. Time to forget literally everyone I live with."

Techno scoffed. "You act like I haven't tried to do the same."

* * *

"Oh great we start with gym. The women will swoon at my muscles." Tommy boasted, following Tubbo to the gymnasium.

"I'm not sure about that, your arms are as skinny as uncooked spaghetti noodles." Tubbo said, looking back at Tommy, which earnt a glare from the taller boy.

The class went by pretty quickly, Tommy being introduced as the new student for the semester and basic training. The usual for the class, not for him but Tommy pulled trough, staying to Tubbo's side most of the time. Eventually after an hour or so the class finally ended. The two got changed and headed back to the lockers to get their stuff for their other class.

Once at Tubbo's locker, a bit after a girl came up to them, well, Tubbo and handed him a notebook. "Here, I tried my best but Mr Vite speaks so damn fast." She said.

"Alright, thanks Tyler. Also, let me introduce you to Tommy! He just moved here last week." Tubbo responded, gesturing to Tommy who was just looking at the two talk.

"Hi! Nice to finally meet you Tommy!" Tyler said, waving at the taller boy.

Tommy looked at her and waved back slightly. "Nice to meet you too- wait, did you say finally meet you? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, now looking from Tyler to Tubbo.

"That means that Tubbo has told me plenty about you, only good stuff dont worry-"

Before Tyler could finish, another taller girl came over and loudly interrupted her. "Ty! Come on we're going to be late!" She said, dragging Tyler away by the wrist.

"It was nice to meet you!" Tyler calls out while being dragged away.

"That was Parker, she's in our gym class. Her and Tyler are best friends and they call each-other roommates except they don't even live together. I have no clue what it's supposed to mean but I just go along with it." Tubbo shortly explained.

Tommy, completely ignoring what Tubbo had previously said, scoffed. "Wow, so clingy Tubbo, talking about me to your other friends."

"Stop it! I'm not even that clingy!" Tubbo argued, elbowing his friend.

"Clingbo! Clingbo!" Tommy chanted, elbowing back his friend.

The next class was a blur, almost like a fever dream. The teacher spoke so damn fast and got off topic quickly and went in long, long, long rants. By the end of the hour he wasn't even sure what class he was in. Probably math, or maybe english, either or both, it didn't really matter at the end of the day. After checking his schedule, he concluded that he was in science class.

* * *

The bell announced their freedom for the next 50 minutes during the lunch break. Tubbo apparently had this ultimate spot he went to usually and absolutely HAD to bring Tommy there, especially on his first day at this school. The shorter friend dragged the other for a 5 minute walk, and Tommy not knowing his way around anywhere just followed. It's not like he had a choice anyways.

They finally arrived in an empty park where there were a lot of trees and two benches.

"Here we are!" Tubbo exclaimed, making jazz hands at the spot.

"Woah, this is cool! You got a little spot to yourself!" Tommy said, looking around. It was very quiet and you could barely hear the cars passing.

The brunet nodded. "I mean, some of my other friends, like Ranboo, come here and hang out some times. Oh Ranboo's is in the gaming club, he isn't in our grade though. If you want we can stay after school for the gaming club. I have a feeling you'd like it." Tubbo rambled on.

Tommy had a feeling that he'd have a wild time at this new school. It wasn't like he didn't intend to have one anyways, but he just knew.

He nodded. "Sure, sounds fun." Tommy responded, making a mental not to send a text to Phil soon.

"Great! Awesome!" Tubbo said, taking a seat on one of the benches, which Tommy just realized that had a good view of over the river.

* * *

Their third class, maths, went surprisingly as fast as the second one did. And then came their final period. Tommy was lucky enough to sit next to Tubbo, since the teacher knew both boys knew each other very well. In fact, the teacher looked familiar, maybe a little too familiar to be just a teacher.

Anywho, one of the only downsides of this class were that the tables were seats of four, so that meant two other people had to sit at the same table. And obviously those two had to be Tyler and Parker, the two girls that he had just met that Tubbo talked to. At least they weren't complete dickheads like the loud fools from the table across the room.

Another downside was that this day was a day where a group project was assigned to the class, and since it hadn't already started, Tommy had to participate. Even if he was grouped with everyone at his table, work really wasn't what he wanted to do. A bit after, the group decided to do the project at one of the girl's homes, so that was another thing he'd have to tell Phil about.

Gathering his things for the end of the day, he sent a quick text to his dad about staying after school, and learned that his brothers would be doing the same. He also learned that he had until 5:15 which was perfectly fine with him.

"You comin?" Tubbo asked, waiting for Tommy at his locker.

"Yeah!" Tommy replied, putting his phone back in his bag and once again following the shorter boy.

* * *

Dream walked in the empty school hallways. He looked at the opened class doors and passed a couple teachers doing some last minute grading before going back to their family and kids, or wherever teachers go after school hours.

The empty hallways had a certain feel to them, he thought. It was calming in a way, maybe because of all the manhunts he did with his friends in random abandoned buildings. This weird post-apocalyptic vibe that could only be explained by the broken, flashing lights on the ceiling. Everyone who stepped foot in the school could tell that the janitors were doing a half-assed job, but no one could blame them. They were cleaning a high school out of all types of schools.

He turned the hallway, keeping his path towards the computer room, AKA the gaming club. He suddenly stopped, hearing faint music coming from one of the rooms down the hall. Now he was intrigued and had to find out what, or perhaps who, was playing music. He looked in each room and peaked through the windows of the closed doors to hopefully find the source of the sound. He was apparently going down the right path since the music was becoming more prominent. He could hear signing accompanying the strums of the guitar.

Finally, he settles in front of a slightly opened door that lead to the music room. He should've guessed. The person was facing away from the door but he could clearly tell who it was by the beanie. 'God... this is some weird kind of cliche.' He thought while dragging a hand down his face.

He listened to the boy sing and play his guitar. Dream waited for him to finish before stepping in the room. Even by slightly moving the door, the noise it echoed made his heart lurch. The boy moved so fast to turn to him that Dream could've sworn that his neck almost snapped.

"Dream..." Wilbur greeted coldly, narrowing his eyes at the green wearing man.

"Hello." Dream responded, sending an awkward wave to the brunet. "Uh, well, I heard you play from all the way down the hall. You're pretty good, I'm not gonna lie." He said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I don't need the compliments of some 'all mighty' club president to make me feel better. I really don't care." Wilbur said, setting the guitar down.

Dream glanced back at the door from the other's harsh tone. "What? I was just trying to compliment you, nothing more nothing less. Plus, I'm not even the president of the club anymore." He said.

Wilbur stared anywhere but at him. "Oh... So did you get kicked or anything?" He asked.

The blonde looked at him confused. “What? No! Dude, we’re seniors. I passed on the position to my friend, which everyone agreed to, since he’s a junior. And then I guess he’ll do the same next year.” He explained.

“Would’ve been funny to hear that you were kicked out.” Wilbur mumbled.

Dream rolled his eyes. “Wow you don’t have to be such an ass.” He said.

“I mean, you kind of did just take a presidency from me and shoved it in my face.” The brunet mumbled again.

Dream sighed, taking out his phones after feeling text messages going in.

* * *

**_Muffin Man_ **

_-DREAM HELP_

_-COMPUTER ON FIRE_

_-TECHNOBLADE_

_-COME QUICK_

_-PLEASE_

_-OH MY GOSH_

_-WHY ISNT ANYONE DOING ANYTHING_

* * *

Dream squinted his eyes. “Talking about the club...” He mumbled, getting Wilbur’s attention. “I’ve gotta head there, you’re free to join me if you want.” He said, turning to the door and leaving.

Wilbur hesitated, but decided that what would be the harm in following him. So follow him he did and both of them made their way to the computer room, where loud screaming and talking we’re heard from pretty far away.

As Dream opened the door, no one turned to look at him. They were all busy, some busier than others. The first few people he saw were Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo chatting on one side of the room.

He then saw a whole computer set on fire somehow, he’d have to ask later.

Then Skeppy, forcing Technoblade, THE Technoblade, to sit down in front of a muffing. Technoblade yelling and struggling to get back up, while BBH was telling him that the muffin was just a gift, and that he wouldn’t kill him.

On the other side of the room, Sapnap and Karl were talking as Sap filmed everything that was going on and Karl held a fire extinguisher, not making a move to use it at all.

And then on a couple chairs, George was laying down, sleeping through all the chaos surrounding him.

Dream walked over to Bad, Skeppy and Techni first, greeting the club president first. “Hey Bad, what’s going on?”

“Uh, long story, but basically Techno came in here because Skeppy forced him to and then I told him I had a gift for him and he panicked for some reason. He then smashed a bunch if keys on one of the computers and that somehow started a fire. Now Skeppy is forcing him to eat the muffin, which was the welcome gift. And people are acting as if this was normal.” The brunette explained, making wild gestures at the chaos.

“That man is trying to kill me! He poisoned the damn muffin and Skeppy is helping him murder me!” Techno yelled.

“He’s not trying to fucking kill you! Just appreciate the gift! This is Bad that we’re talking about!” Skeppy exclaimed, looking as if he was on the verge if shoving the muffin down his throat.

Dream sighed at the three and head over to Karl to get the extinguisher. He then went over to the fire and extinguished it, earning a round of applause from everyone around the room, appart from Sapnap.

“Wow thanks Dream, you ruined the show!” He yelled, getting told by George to “Shut up dickhead I’m sleeping!”.

“I’m sorry.” Bad said, looking over to Dream.

“Dude it’s okay, ‘s not everyday someone sets fire to this school.” Dream said.

“Well-” Tubbo and Sapnap interjected.

“Tubbo! Tubbo starts fires? Oh hey Wilbur.” Tommy said, now just realizing Wilbur was in the room.

The room fell silent. “Hey... Tommy...” Wilbur replied quietly, the awkwardness in the room prominent for everyone except Tommy.

“Anyways, Tubbo? When and where can I see you preform the fire starting?” Tommy asked.

“I’ll send you a message when big man.”

“Anyways, what did we learn today?” A new voice said, appearing in the doorway. Everyone quickly looked at the newcomer, now fearing of being in trouble.

“Don’t...start...unexpected fires?” Skeppy asked, the first brave enough to speak up.

Eret nodded. “Correct. Also don’t force people to sit and stare at an object for no reason.” He said.

“Hey since when does Eret work here? I am learning so many new things today.” Tommy blurt out.

“Oh hey Tommy, Wilbur.” Eret said, acknowledging the two. “Glad to see the move went well. Anyways,” He turned back to the group. “none of you are in trouble, so don’t worry about any of that, just try to find a new computer to replace this one, or at least get rid of the computer before someone finds out.” He said.

“Alright, will do. Thanks Mr Eret.” Bad said, prompting a few more “Thanks Mr Eret.” before the man left the room.

“So... Anyone want a burnt computer?” Techno asked, trying to lighten the mood if the room.

* * *

“How was school boys?” Phil called out once they entered the car.

“Great!” Tommy said.

“Decent.” Techno replied.

Wilbur let out a defeated noise before sulking in his seat and going on his phone.

“That’s great, at least most of you had an enjoyable experience.” Phil said, driving off back to their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I didn’t spell check it lol)  
> I’m kind of experimenting with different writing styles, so please tell me what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated! Share some ideas in the comments if you want, I don’t mind.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> 1854 Words  
> Double checked  
> Don’t know if I’m actually gonna add more chapters, so have this instead.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
